gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-107 Bawoo
|image=Amx-107.gif;Front (MS Mode) Rear_of_Bawoo.jpg‎;Rear (MS Mode) AMX-107-r.jpg;Rear (MS Mode w/Backpack) Amx-107-bawooattacker.jpg;Bawoo Attacker (Prototype) Amx-107-bawoonutter.jpg;Bawoo Nutter (Prototype) AMX-107Bawoo.jpg;MP (Standard) Bawoo.jpg;GPB Colors 054 AMX-107 Bawoo (from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=AMX-107 |OfficialName=Bawoo |oftheline= |first=0088 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Mobile Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon |mechdesigner=Yutaka Izubuchi |manufacturer=Neo Zeon |operator=Neo Zeon, Glemy Faction |pilot=Glemy Toto, Gottn Goh, Arius Moma, Dana Kirai, Beecha Oleg |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso (Bawoo Attacker) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=22.05~MS mode |headheight=18.5~MS mode |wingspan=24.26~Bawoo Attacker, 13.0~Bawoo Nutter |sensorrange=12200 |length= |width= |weight=67.5~MS mode, 46.3~Bawoo Attacker, 21.2~Bawoo Nutter |emptyweight=34.7 |maxaccel=1.11~MS Mode, 1.78~Bawoo Attacker , 0.59~Bawoo Nutter |mratio=1.66 |armor=Gundarium alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2410 |propRocketThrusters=4 x 18760~operable in mobile suit mode and on Bawoo Attacker only, 7460~operable on Bawoo Attacker only, 2 x 6300~operable on Bawoo Nutter only |propVernierThrusters=16 |armaments=2 x 4-tube grenade launcher *6 x AMM-06H heavy missile 2 x beam saber |SpecEquip=Transformation/Docking systems Optional Backpack *2 x external propellant tank |OptionalEquip=Shield *5 x Mega particle cannon Beam rifle |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The AMX-107 Bawoo (pronounced Bao-O) was a variable mobile suit developed by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War. It appears in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics Capable of seperating in to the Bawoo Attacker (upper torso) and autonomous Bawoo Nutter (lower torso) units. The distinctive kanji on the left thigh armor of Glemy Toto's orange-colored prototype are an ancient character (U+2A6A2) which combines the characters for "dragon" and "flight", pronounced "bau" in Japanese. The basic armaments of the Bawoo were four fixed grenade launcher guns equipped on the forearms and two beam sabers. The extendable rear wing binders are equipped with three missiles each. The optional beam assault rifle is capable of switching to a rapid-fire mode. In addition, the shield is equipped with five mega particle guns. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*4-tube Grenade Launcher :;*AMM-06H heavy missile ;*Beam Rifle ;*Shield :;*Mega Particle Gun Special Equipment & Features ;*Optional Backpack :;*External propellant tanks ::The Bawoo can be equipped with a pair of external propellant tanks to extend its operating time. ;*Transformation/Docking Systems :;*Bawoo Attacker ::The torso with the cockpit fighter is dubbed the "Bawoo Attacker". The unit achieves this configuration by tilting the head component forward, moving the arms to the bottom of the fuselage and extending the flexible wings and the wing backpack binders. It is armed with a beam rifle, missiles and grenade launchers, boasting high offensive power. Also, with the optional shield attached to the underside of the fuselage, it could improve the aerodynamics of the aircraft. :;*Bawoo Nutter ::The remote-controlled lower torso is called the "Bawoo Nutter". The Bawoo Nutter is controlled wirelessly by Minvosky transmission, allowing it to function as an independent combat drone. With its legs rotated to 90 degrees, the legs could be used as lumbar wings. The Bawoo Nutter had a maximum payload of 1,800 kg, and could equip a warhead (it could also be equipped with nuclear warheads) and reach a range of 640km, thereby acting as a giant missile. History The Bawoo was developed to examine new possibilities for the TMS (transformable mobile suit). Although Axis had already introduced the Gaza series into combat, such as the AMX-003 Gaza-C and AMX-006 Gaza-D, it had fallen behind in developing machines that could resist the transformable mobile suits of the Federation Forces, AEUG, and Titans. In U.C. 0088, which could be considered the golden age of the transformable mobile suit, the transformable mobile suits of each side were demonstrating their full effectiveness. The Axis engineers, feeling they couldn't afford to fall behind in mobile suit development, eagerly attacked the matter of transformable mobile suits as well. Meanwhile, thanks to political stratagems, many machines and technologies were obtained from the Federation Forces and the Titans. In particular, it is said that a considerable number of staff who "participated in" or "returned to" Neo Zeon came from AE (Anaheim Electronics) and the AEUG, where many elements approved of Axis's return to the Earth Sphere and the revival of Zeon. In fact, the Bawoo itself could even be called a dead copy (based on stolen designs and technology) of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, or possibly another machine from the Zeta Project, that was created as a result of these kinds of situations. Variants ;*Mass-Production Bawoo (Axis) :Identical to Glemy's prototype save for the different color scheme. Some theorize that the mass-produced versions cannot transform , however. ;*Mass-Production Bawoo (Glemy Faction) :Used during the First Neo Zeon Movement by Glemy's army revolting against Haman Karn, its basic features are not changed from the Bawoo, so it still retains adaptability. ;*AMX-107R Rebawoo :A Psychoframe-equipped variant tested in U.C. 0095. Gallery AMX-107Bawoo.jpg|AMX-107 Bawoo (Neo Zeon Mass-Production Colors) Bawoo.jpg|AMX-107 Bawoo (GPB Color Version) Ms022-bawoo.jpg|Bawoo (Glemy Toto colors) in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Rear_of_Bawoo.jpg|Rear of Bawoo Bawoo_Attacker_Lineart.jpg|Lineart of Bawoo Attacker Bawoo_Nutter_Lineart.jpg|Lineart of Bawoo Nutter amx-107-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle amx-107-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber amx-107-grenadelauncher.jpg|Grenade launcher amx-107-shield.jpg|Shield AMX-107-3.jpg|Side view AMX-107-4.jpg|Front view AMX-107-6.jpg|Backpack AMX-107-7.jpg AMX-107-8.jpg|Shield and Beam Rifle AMX-107-9.jpg|Bawoo Attacker AMX-107-91.jpg|Bawoo Nutter AMX-107-r.jpg|Rear (w/ Backpack) Hg-uc-bawoo2.jpg|AMX-107 Bawoo Gundam (HG-UC Version) Bawoo_ReGZ04.jpg|HG-UC Bawoo Gundam kit 015.jpg|Bawoo 150px-AMX-107_Bawoo.jpg|SD AMX-107 Bawoo Glemy Custom as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars bawoo (2).jpg Notes & Trivia *The Bawoo's transformation system appears yet again in the form of the Zanscare Empire's ZM-S08G Zolo, sixty-five years after the Bawoo was introduced. *In Episode 18 of Gundam ZZ, Beecha and gang steal Glemy's Bawoo and fire what appear to be head vulcans at their pursuers, but vulcans are not among the Bawoo's weaponry. References External Links *AMX-107 Bawoo on MAHQ *HGUC Bawoo translation on Mechatalk ja:AMX-107 バウ